


Men to rocks and montains

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Tumblr Sasusaku prompts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Pride and prejudice auThe brief but meaningful first meeting between Mister Uchiha and Miss Sakura.





	Men to rocks and montains

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> promt: pride & prejudice ss 💖
> 
> anon became my new favourite person because Pride and Prejudice it’s perfect for Sasusaku in every aspect! I’m just sorry I don’t have the talent to make this into a long wonderfull fanfiction instead of just a oneshot but anaywayssss!

**He's haughty. **

Sakura likes Mister Uchiha at first. The man who accompanies Mister Naruto and Miss Karin Uzumaki to their quaint little village in the south of Konoha, taking possession of the Hokage’s mansion and at the same time making himself and his companions the biggest gossip in town by grace alone of being the richest people who’s ever put a foot down in its grounds fascinates her the first time she hears of him from her hysterical mother who won’t, by any means, miss the opportunity to comment on her thoughts on any possible suitor for one of her daughters and only manages to charm her more when Sakura finally meets him at the dance Mister Yamanaka organises to welcome them.

He’s tall, handsome and appears to be the smartest man she’s ever had the pleasure of making acquaintance in her entire life.

He makes her giggle, at least. When the whole salon falls silent to his very presence and she’s forced by etiquette to bow at his very step. His eyes don’t fall on one single person in the room as if nobody were worthy of sparing a single glance and as suddenly as he robbed the room of its merriment, he falls into the shadows to grant his much livelier companion the place of the center of attention.

Mister Uzumaki can’t take his eyes away from Hinata, Sakura’s younger sister after their mother forcefully introduces them. The pink haired girl is disappointed when she realizes he’s not at all tempted by Sakura’s mentions of Konoha’s grand library but even then she’s happy for her sister who won’t stop blushing at his awkward jokes, and so, Sakura moves on into Mister Uchiha’s shadow to try and get at least a dance out of him.

“Do you dance, Mister Uchiha?” She asks, with cheer and eagerness in her tone, already aching for some good company and a dance.

“Not if I can help it.” He answers quick. And there’s that.

* * *

**She's sarcastic. **

Sakura and Ino hide under the Musicians’ stands, away from the cheer and noise of the party, as they usually do when they want to be alone with each other. Sakura smiles content as she touches Ino’s hand in the secret of the shadows. Already forgetting the harsh rejection from Mister Uchiha when his deep, miserable voice reaches her ears.

“And what about Hinata’s sister?” Asks Mister Uzumaki, “She’s very agreeable.” Sakura perks at his words, not attracted to him at all, but flattered by his tone all the same.

“Barely tolerable.” Answers the dark haired lord without a second spare to think about his words, “and not handsome enough to tempt me.” He leaves just as quick and Ino stays by her side to mend her wounded ego.

Mister Uchiha is truly a wicked man, but Sakura promises herself to forget about his lack of tact and instead she focuses on her sister’s longing glances directed at a much more deserving Mister Uzumaki.

She dances the night away with everybody and no one, only noticing her sister and Ino in between the blur of joyful people around her. Only barely catching glimpses of dark hair and blue clothes in the corner of her vision, until she’s suddenly pulled into conversation with him.

Mister Uchiha and Mister Uzumaki alongside her mother, Hinata and Sakura herself, end up talking about Hinata’s poet from her young years, already dissuaded by Sakura away from her mother’s eager gossips about Ino and her indiscretions as a lady but still not away enough from conversations about love and beauty for the green eyed girl to be entirely comfortable.

“I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love.” She laughs anxiously, looking at everyone in the circle and at the same time at no one at all.

“I thought that poetry was the food of love.” Inquires Mister Uchiha.

“I believe it is only a vague inclination,” she smirks “a weak start.”

Mister Uchiha looks at her in the eyes, dark pools of black daring her into debate “So what do you recommend,” he asks “to encourage affection?”

“Dancing,” she smiles, mirth and amusement leaking at the corner of her eyes, “even if one’s partner is barely tolerable.”

Her ego and her humor are hurt in the short span of one night in ways that no man has ever managed to even scratch in her, but she’s sure that Mister Uchiha feels the same and for that, she’s proud of herself.

* * *

**He's proper. **

Hinata, is taken hostage by the evil matchmaker, one Senju Tsunade, regrettably, Sakura’s own mother and one very much besotted Mister Uzumaki who is far too kind and too naïve for Sakura to even blame him.

She instead blames her mother and Mister Uchiha.

Sakura walks on foot to their mansion, as any sensible woman of the south of Konoha without money to call her own or man to call her benefactor ought to do.

She takes sick pleasure in dirtying the room Mister Uchiha and Miss Uzumaki are drinking tea on, until the Uchiha himself stand up and bows to her as lord should do in the presence of any lady.

“Good lord, miss Sakura. Did you walk here?” Comments an appalled Karin, her red dress and perfect hair contrasting horribly with Sakura’s disheveled appearance.

“I did,” answers Sakura sheepishly, not so vindictive anymore, and after an uncomfortable laps of silence she asks “where’s my sister?”

“Upstairs.” Answers suddenly, Mister Uchiha, blinking rapidly and seeking her eyes, “she’s upstairs.” Sakura bows in thanks and leaves the room in a hurry. But not fast enough to miss Karin’s snide comments about her.

* * *

**She's smart. **

Sasuke Uchiha is not a man of many preferences, he adapts to his surroundings as any other lord would do if he were to face so many masks hiding real faces since the day of his birth and in result he ends up desiring nothing but the simplest things in life at the expectation of disappointment if he were to want too much or too greedily.

But even he has to admit, how he prefers to see Miss Sakura calmly reading the book Naruto selected for her in their wait for her beloved sister than to admire her figure from afar as Sakura chooses to indulge into Karin’s fruitless games of seduction.

He much rather prefers hearing her voice raise in debate with him, even if it is just to express her desire to laugh at him than to hear her plot against his defenses with her feminine charms.

Just as she leaves the Hokage’s mansion in the company of her entire family, minus Jiraiya her father, and with the promise of a dance from Naruto who can’t say no to the relatives of his pretty love, Sasuke decides to take her hand and help her into the carriage that will take her away from him, at least for the time being.

Her hand is warm at the touch and rougher than his own, but as she hastily removes her hand from his. Sasuke Uchiha decided that he prefers the barest of touches from her than nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it even if it is so short!


End file.
